The love from her
by Ichigeno
Summary: Its about a girl who fell in love with reno but in the end she finds out that she really in love with her enemy. please R&R. :


my first story :D

im sorry if there are any mistake ..sorry..sorry bows down like a maniac

anyways enjoy (:

Angel's story

I ran out of my apartment because I woke up late and missed the bus so I had to run to school. I came to class late, got scolded and was sent to detention.

"Why do these things happen to me?"

"I'm very unlucky"……after detention I went home.

I was eager to catch up on my sleep because the night before I was just to busy hunting for vampires. Yes, you guessed it. I am a vampire hunter. It runs in the family. You see, I belong to the Kiriyu clan and it's our duty to wipe out all of "them" off the face of the earth. I doubt that would ever happen. I cannot escape from this curse. Long time ago the Kiriyu clan were known as the most famous vampire hunters. We're pushed away from society because the blood that is running through our veins is known as one of the rarest blood to vampires. It is considered as a delicacy to them. "Weird much, I know". I thought. But that's the way it is. I cannot even keep up with my social life. Okay maybe I can because most of the time my brother does this hunting missions for me.

"You must be at least 19 to go alone", he says. "Pfft!!…brothers"……but since my life is so boring I help him on missions.

"I'm such a good baby sister", I thought. You must have heard of my brother, Zero Kiriyu, the most popular boy in high school and as his sister I'm the most unluckiest person in high school. "Enough thinking about my life", I said to myself. Then slowly I fade away to slumber land. The next day was a Sunday; I woke up to the sound of my brother's footsteps. He is back from a mission. "Angel, where's my breakfast?" he screamed. "I'm coming", I yelled back. Shesshh….the life of the unlucky baby sister, I thought. I cooked some scramble eggs for the both of us. "Angel..." "Yes?" I respond to my brother. "Don't you think it is time to do some grocery shopping?" he said with a huge smile. "As in me doing it?" I said. "It's a girl thing, you have to manage the house and take care of you big loving brother after all he taught you", he said looking at me with a big grin on his face. "You make me sound like your wife than your sister", I said looking annoyed. "Aww…come on sis, I was out the whole night and I need to get some sleep. Pretty please?" he said. "Fine. I got nothing better to do anyway", I replied. "Thanks sis. I'm heading off to bed now. The money is on the refrigerator", he said.

"Oh and do you mind cleaning this up before you go?" he said looking at me expecting an answer. "Yeah, sure", I replied.

"And don't forget to bring your stick", he said winking at me. Then he disappeared to his room.

"My stick? Pfftt!!"…. "Why can't I have a gun like he does?" Oh well, at least its those changeable sticks. I took my jacket and the money and took off to the grocery store. It was snowing. I forgot to bring my scarf. "Just great, now I'm going to catch a cold", I thought. I ran to the grocery store as the snow was getting heavy. I bought everything on my grocery list. Since there was some money left, I thought I treat myself to some fast food for a job well done. I walked to the fast food court when I bumped into Reno. "I'm sorry; let me help you with that", Reno said. "It's ok", I replied. "Hey, aren't you Angel Kiriyu from Ichigomasu High School?" he ask me suddenly. I looked up and said "Yes" shyly. "Hi, I'm Reno", he said while helping me pick up my groceries. "Oi Reno!" a familiar voice was heard. I turned around and saw Hiroki.

"You!" we both shouted at each other at the same time. "You know each other?" Reno asks us both looking surprise. "No!" we both answered.

"Uh ok", Reno said while he had a sweatdrop on his head. I lost my appetite to eat since I embarrassed myself in front of Reno. "I have to go or my brother will be worried".

Not that he cares, I said to myself. I scurried off like a little mouse. But Reno pulled my arm and volunteered to walk me home. I just smiled and said "Okay".

"Are you coming Hiroki?" he ask. "Yeah, whatever, I need exercise anyway", Hiroki answered with that pissed look on his face.

I walked with Reno in the front while Hiroki is walking behind us. I couldn't help but felt bad so I stopped and pulled Hiroki to walk with me and Reno. "What the hell was that for?" Hiroki said looking angry. "Nothing, I don't want you getting lost", I answered sarcastically. He just kept quiet. Suddenly I started coughing and sneezing. Reno looked at me and said that he'll be back. He ran off and left me with Hiroki. I looked confused and just stood there out in the snow with Hiroki. I was shivering because I was feeling very cold, soon I started sneezing and my face turned red and my head was burning hot. Then all of a sudden, Hiroki wrapped his scarf around my neck. "Use it! Before you pass out and I have to carry your heavy butt!!" he said. "Humph!" I glared at him. Then I took it off and threw it back to his face,

"I don't need it!"

I walked away with all the groceries that I bought and walked home alone.

dats all, for now. (:

hope you like it . please review & rate )

xx, ichigo


End file.
